


Til' Death Do Us Part, My Love

by Shadowangel615



Series: Umbran Sorrow [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: In an attempt to kill Balaas, a Warframe is forced to kill his wife...





	Til' Death Do Us Part, My Love

It was freezing outside, then again, it was the middle of earth's Winter. The Frost Umbra knew that. He remembered the days when things on earth were happy, when families came together to sing with joy and tell stories to one another about St. Nick. He grew up with stories like that. Stories that of a fat man dressed in red who would ride a sleigh through the skies pulled by reindeer to deliver presents to all the good children in the world. It was stories like those that made him smile, despite knowing that there was no such thing as a St. Nick.

 He heard a twig snap nearby and looked to catch a glimpse of a rifle before it disappeared behind a tree. He knew what was about tp happen and drew his weapon, a scythe called Págosairetikós. He stood and waited until one of his opponents, a grineer, showed himself and opened fire on him he blocked the shots and dashed towards him before severing him in half and jumping off a nearby tree to land atop another Grineer and snap his neck with the handle of the scythe. He saw another aiming for him and instantly fired a blast of ice before he could do something and froze to death.

 Just as the Frost thought things were done, an entire platoon came running at him and he prepared for combat. However, somehow he found him in a familiar Orokin temple, one that he wished he never would return to. He looked around at the surroundings and saw his beloved wife, Minerva, sleeping on his chest. He smiled beneath his helmet, seeing her was always a welcome sight.

 She suddenly shifted in her sleep and got up to see him and smiled before saying, "Good morning love."

 'Good morning.' He thought to himself, wishing he could say it to her.

 "Come on, Balaas told me you needed to try and stand." She said and tried to help him up.

 He tried desperately to sit up but struggled. He felt a burning pain throughout his body and let off a sound that was quite similar to wincing at the pain.

 "Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice said.

 The Frost looked up and saw Balaas standing in the doorway. He had heard of rumors that he was the reason a Mag Warframe went berserk and slew her own sister, Lilith. Yet it had yet to be proven by anyone, but he believed those rumors. He knew that Lilith's sister would not try to kill her, not ever. So he made an attempt on Balaas' life. Look at how that worked out.

 Afraid, he knew that Balaas might try to make him pay by killing someone close to him. Yet he couldn't do anything to stop him as he was to weak to even sit up.

 "The wounds you took recently were very serious indeed, however, with the help of our greatest medicine, you will soon be able to live life normally again, well, not entirely anyway." Balaas said, 'our greatest medicine and a Void Bolt.'

 The memory was repressed before it could continue. Frost Umbra severed the head from one grineer and kicked it into another before unleashing a wave of Ice onto them. He looked at the bloodstains on Págosairetikós and began to remember what happened next, but did his best to repress that memory. A Grineer Butcher slashed at his backside and became frozen solid as the consequence before the Warframe severed his head arm from his body and moved onto the others. He unleashed another wave of ice as they came running and left them impaled on spikes of ice. Suddenly, the memory began making it's way into his mind again with nothing he could do to stop it.

 Balaas sat by his side and pulled out a chess board before saying, "I believe you're familiar with this game?"

 "Yes, we'd play it all the time." Minerva said.

 "Ah, well, if you can move your arm, then let us play." Balaas said.

 He nodded but glared at him through his mask, watching him place the pieces on the board one at a time. Once he was done, Balaas let him go first. He wearily moved his arm and grabbed the pawn in front of the king before Balaas moved his knight. He took his Bishop and moved him to a spot where he could strike the pawn in front of the king and Balaas moved a pawn nowhere near the king. Lastly, he moved his queen to the opposite side of the board, aiming for the pawn before the king as well. Balaas moved his knight forward and the Warframe took his queen and killed his pawn, gaining a Checkmate over his opponent.

 "You always knew your stuff." Minerva complimented.

 "An excellent play indeed, but I'm just getting warmed up. Another round?" Balaas asked.

 The Warframe nodded, he needed something to get his mind off of the pain he was feeling all over his body. They reset the pieces and played another round. It was more difficult this time around but the Frost still won. The Memory was pushed back into the depths of Frost Umbra's mind, he didn't want to remember what happened next. He wanted it to go away now.

 He gripped his forehead and shook his head before being blown through a tree by a bombard. He rolled through the sand but got back up nonetheless before jumping over the stump of the now destroyed tree and splitting another rocket in half with Págosairetikós. The Grineer began reloading but by the time he was ready, he found himself with the blade of Págosairetikós through his stomach.

 Frost pulled it out and found himself surrounded once more by more Grineer before summoning a barrier of blizzards. The grineer felt the cold winds around them, biting and nipping at their bodies as it slowly began to eat away at them while the Frost Umbra continued his murder spree. He killed two more before he felt his memory coming back to him. Once more he tried to resist the urge to remember but failed as he found himself in what seemed to be his and Balaas' 20th game of chess.

 He had begun losing a few matches, and began working his mind to the best of it's abilities in an attempt to prove he was the better man.

 "Hon, you alright?" He heard Minerva say.

 He nodded in response before Balaas said, "are you sure, you seem a little, distressed."

 "Balaas, I think you need to leave now." Minerva said worriedly.

 The Frost raised his hand as a signal for him to not leave. Balaas shrugged and made his next move and spoke within his mind once more, 'what a faithful wife she is, but what if she sees the beast you really are?"

 The Frost suddenly realized what he was going to do. He had finally been given proof that it was he who was responsible for the Mag murdering her own sister, her own flesh and blood! He needed to find a way to save Minerva now. He thought and thought of what he could do to save his wife but nothing could come to mind as he was too weak to do anything still.

 Once more the memory was repressed as he once again became surrounded by Grineer. It seemed as though when he killed one another would take their place until he was completely surrounded with no way of escape. He looked around, as they began bringing fire upon the globe of blizzards. Soon the dome shattered and he felt he was out of options, except for one thing. Using what was left of his energy, he formed ice in the ground around him and the other Grineer before dropping it down on their heads, killing all of them efficiently.

 He found himself back in the room with Balaas and Minerva. A Dax had just walked in with a rolled up object.

 "Balaas, here's what you asked for." The Dax said.

 "Thank you, you may go now." Balaas said and took the object.

 He unrolled the thing to reveal the scythe he would learn to use far into the future. Frost wearily took the Scythe and set it on his lap, running his finger along the blade as well.

 "It's name is Págosairetikós, and it is yours to keep." Balaas said, 'now, kill her.'

 He jolted upward slowly and turned his head towards her before standing.

 "Balaas..." She said before the Frost raised the Scythe above his head and swept it across her chest, leaving a fatal gash across her torso.

The Frost dropped the weapon and held her close to his chest, unable to cry as he couldn't even stomach the will the do that.

 "Why..." She said as the life drained from her eyes.

 Frost reared his head back and let off a loud cry of rage and despair as the room around him began to freeze. Balaas laughed and clapped at the amount of power he was witnessing before him, as if he had just gone to a show and watched an animal do an incredible trick. The memory ended and Frost gripped his fist and let off an inhuman scream that echoed through the woods. He looked at his hand and remembered Balaas' final words to him from the last time they met.

 "You really are as cold as the ice you make."

 These words echoed in his mind as he desperately tried to forget that time. However it was starting again. He wanted to escape this hell and find solace from his sins. He wanted Balaas to pay, but he wanted to be forgiven for killing Minerva.


End file.
